Ask or Dare MCSM!
by NoisyRebelRash
Summary: Being stuck in a room with no way out is one thing. Being stuck in a room with strangers, enemies, and friends is a lot harder. This is your typical ask or dare story - leave some in the comments! Rated K because I'm paranoid.
1. Welcome!

**Hello everyone! This is your typical ask-or-dare story. Just so y'know, this may or may not be written like an "actual book," meaning, like, third person views and stuff. It just depends how I'm feeling. I'll try and use proper grammar because I think it's kind of... er... _dumb?_ when people write "NUUUUU!111!11!" and stuff. Not bashing you if you do, though. You do you; I won't judge.**

 **Every character - even the dead ones - are included in this. Yes, the Admin, Stella, Hadrian, Cassie Rose,** ** _everyone_** **. Even Lluna, Reuben, and Benedict! Characters included in MCSM S2 E3 and so on will be included as well.**

 **Also, I may ignore some requests. Nothing too gory or lemon-y. Thanks.**

 **My OC Daryn (a girl named Daryn, yes) will be the bearer of bad news. She has brown hair, blue eyes, and will murder you if you touch her. She's not shipped with anyone, don't worry.**

 **One more thing: F!Jesse is here too! Let's call her Jessika. M!Jesse will be Jesse. I personally ship M!Jetra and F!Lukesse, but as long as I can write it platonically (like F!Jesse has to kiss Petra, but nothing romantic happens), mix-n-matching is welcome.**

 **Aaaand that's it! Leave asks or dares in the reviews! Bye!**


	2. Cosplay Singing Cassie x Aiden!

Jesse: I'm glad Reuben's here. But do Cassie, Hadrian, and Mevia have to be here…? I'd rather do this without them.

Daryn: Nope. Everyone's here. The _whole_ squad.

Petra: Hadrian is _not_ part of my squad.

Daryn: That was sarcasm. Anyway, we got a dare.

TorqueDawg: I ain't doin' no dare.

Admin: Ha, _no_. Me neither. As soon as I get my powers back and kill you all, I'm going to ban dares from this world. Punishment? Death.

Stella: *Swoon* So powerful.

Radar: Hmmph, yeah. To bad you won't be alive to see that power in action, Stella.

Stacy: Can we just do the dare? I'm sick of talking.

CaptianSparklez: Yeah. Agreed.

Daryn: Fine, fine. Everyone shut up. The ask-slash-dare is from CamronXTheXGamer. It says *clears throat* "I Dare Raydr to do a cosplay of Lukas and Lukas do a cosplay of Raydr,and style the hair the same way to. I Also Dare Jessica to sing Pity Party by Melanie Martinez and Petra to sing Gasoline by Hasley." Sound good?

Petra and Jessika: No?

Maya: I'll sing! I love Melanie Martinez!

Daryn: No, shut up. Petra and Jess are singing.

Maya: Aw...

Jessika: Fine.

Petra: No.

Daryn: Do it or I'll tell everyone all your secrets.

Hadrian: Secrets? What secrets?

Daryn: Everyone's, even yours. So shut up.

Lukas: Well, I don't have a problem dressing up as Radar. Can I use your glasses?

Radar: Sure! *Gives glasses to Lukas* Er.. probably should've done that after.

 _ ***COMMENCE THE CLOTHES SWAPPING***_

Nell: I think those are a bit loose on you, brah.

Radar: Brah - ? Oh, nevermind. Sorry. *Looks down* Woah, no kidding!

Jessika: They're like, hanging off you!

Daryn: Hush, hush. Save your voice for singing.

Petra: In that case -

Daryn: You have a nice voice; don't ruin it.

Petra: How would you kno -

Daryn: I know everything.

Lukas: I'm uncomfortable.

Jessica: Uh… no wonder. Can you even see out of those things?

Radar: Hey!

Lukas: Nope. *Squinting*

*Basically, Lukas looks like a tall, light-skinned, blonde, blue-eyed Radar, and Radar looks like a short, dark Lukas.*

Stella: *Snort* Attractive.

Daryn: It's karaoke time!

Petra: Can… can I not? My voice is off-key and bad and it sucks -

Axel: Don't worry, Petra! Jesse, Reuben and I'll beat anyone up if they're rude. *Glares at everyone*

Reuben: Oink!

Hadrian: I doubt you could do anything _too_ -

Jesse: Really? You sure?

Hadrian: *Shuts up*

Admin: Well, it's not like they could do anything to me!

Jesse: Oh, you're right. It's not like you, you know, have lost your powers or anything.

Nurm: *Villager noise*

Jack: *Cringe* Nurm says something that I would not like to repeat.

Petra: Thanks for the encouragement, guys.

Jack: Oh, right. Go Petra! *Waves orange flag* Woo!

Nurm: Woo!

Jack: Nurm says "Woo."

Jessika: No kidding. Go on Petra, you got this.

Petra: *Sighs* Fine, fine. Can I have the lyrics?

Daryn: Sure, sure. *Snaps fingers. A single sheet of clean white paper appears, earning noises of awe and jealously from several people. AKA the Admin, Hadrian, Mevia, and Stella*

Petra: Uh… thanks. *Clears throat and begins to sing. Her voice is off-key, but still really pretty. By the end of the song, some people are mouthing the words, swaying with the music, or have their mouths hanging open*

Lukas: That was awesome, Petra!

Petra: *Rubs throat, her face red* Uh… thanks. I hope you guys liked it, since I'm never doing it again.

Jesse: Aw, what? Why?

Jack: Yeah. I've heard some pretty good voices in my time, too.

Olivia: It was awesome!

Petra: Because I hate singing! Jessika, your turn. Go.

Daryn: *Snaps fingers, another piece of paper floats above Jessika*

Jessika: *Sighs* Fine. But I'm not as good as Petra.

Petra: Ha, okay. Sing.

Jesse, Lukas, Olivia and Axel: *Waving green Pom-Poms*

Jessika: *She begins to sing. Her voice isn't nearly as charming as Petra's, but it's not bad. People clap politely when she's done*

Lukas: Good job, Jessika!

Daryn: You were okay, I guess.

Jessika: Uh… thanks? I think?

TorqueDawg: Y'all're leavin' us out. I wanna be included.

Daryn: *Mocking tone* I aIn'T dOiN' nO dArE.

TorqueDawg: Shut it.

Daryn: Well, there's nothing for you. Everyone pick: Cassie and Aiden, or Stampy and Stacy?

Jesse: Is Cassie and Aiden's bad?

Daryn: Kinda?

Jesse: Then I pick them!

Aiden: Well, I pick Stampy and Stacy.

Daryn: No, you're involved so you don't get a say. Neither does Cassie, Stampy, or Stacy.

Aiden: _WHAT_? That's not -

Cassie: Just - be quiet. Don't make it worse that it already is.

Jesse: *mumbles* Says you.

 _ ***THE VOTES ARE IN! THE MAJORITY VOTES FOR: CASSIE AND AIDEN!***_

Daryn: Alright. The dare is from the lovely Guest themself. It says, ahem: "I dare Cassie and Aiden to kiss. And I'm not talking about like, Cassie kisses Aiden and goes back to her seat, when I say both, I mean both! (Sorry about the emphasis. I'm just trying to make it more embarrassing for those two.)"

Aiden and Cassie: UGH!

*Everyone begins chanting "DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT"*

Aiden and Cassie: *Glare at everyone. They don't even look at each other as they push their faces together. Cheers and wolf-whistles follow. They look like abandoned fish - _red-faced_ abandoned fish, no less - when they resurface*

Jesse: That was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen.

Jessika: Me too. And we've been to the Far Lands.

Daryn: Alright alright. We're done here. Bye, everyone!

Jesse: Who - ?

Daryn: _BYE BYE_!

 **A/N:**

 **Alright, hey guys! I feel kind of silly for giving Daryn, like, superpowers, but... plot convenience! Also I realized that her named is Daryn... which sounds like "Darin'." Heh. That was not intentional.**

 **Also I'm really sorry if I didn't do your dare. There was a lot more that I expected!**

 **I can't tell if everyone are hardcore Caiden shippers or they just wanted to see Cassie and Aiden be embarrassed? Haha...**

 **Anyway... bye! Leave your asks/dares in the reviews!**


End file.
